Splashtail
'' "This relationship is so unperfect its perfect." '' '' ''Splashtail to Rowanheart Splashtail is a pretty light gray tabby Riverclan she-cat with blue eyes. History of Splashtail She was born in Riverclan to Blackwhisker her father and her mother Stormwatcher. Her sister Mintkit was born as well. Splashkit was shy around other cats expect her family and friends. Mintpaw was wild around everyone, and as a kit she was bite apprentice's tail's tips when they cleaned the nursery. When they became apprentices her mentor was Mossfur. Mintpaw got Troutstorm. Mossfur was easy-going and Splashpaw and Mossfur got along great. She could be wild around Mossfur. Mintpaw and Troutstorm on the other paw didnt get along that well. Troutstorm was sorta a bossy furball. Splashpaw didnt like that because then Mintpaw would be all grumpy. When a badger got on Riverclan terrioty she and Mossfur along with Troutstorm and Mintpaw chased it off. Mossfur was very proud of Splashpaw while Troutstorm meowed that Mintpaw could do better. When Splashpaw found out while Troutstorm was like that because his other apprentice Willowpaw was wild all the time like Mintpaw,but Troutstorm wasnt bossy and he was easy-going like Mossfur. But Willowpaw went off to fight a badger by herself she died,and Troutstorm blamed himself and he became strict. Splashpaw then learned that Mintpaw ran away from Riverclan. They tried looking for her,but they couldnt find her. Splashpaw was so sad because they where almost going to be warriors,and she wanted her sister with her. Splashpaw later becomes a warrior named Splashtail. At her first gathering as a warrior she meet a newly Shadowclan warrior Rowanheart. They soon fall in love with each other. They meet at the island every night at twilight. Splashtail couldnt believe she fell in love with a cat from the clan she hated. Rowanheart thought the same thing. She then gets her first apprentice Mistpaw. One day on dawn patrol Splashtail,Troutstorm,Mossfur,and Mistpaw find Mintpaw on Riverclan terrioty. Splashtail is overjoyed to see her sister again. Troutstorm is also suprisely happy to see his former apprentice. Troutstorm then says he is sorry to Mintpaw and explains why he was so tough. Mintpaw forgives him and say that wasnt the reason why she ran away. Mintpaw thought a loner's life would be better for her. And she thought it would be more fun. Mintpaw and Troutstorm soon fall in love. Mintpaw gets her warrior name Mintfrost. Splashtail's apprentice goes on a hunting patrol with Blackwhisker and Mossfur while Splashtail goes to the medicine cat's den. She keeps on getting plumper and plumper. She finds out that she is going to have Rowanheart's kits. He is overjoyed when she tells him. Splashtail then finds out that Mistpaw is dead because the badger's came back. Splashtail's have three kits a two she-cats and a tom. Hollykit(she) and Lakekit(tom) and Dawnkit(she-cat). She gives Lakekit to be raised by his father because Starclan told her. Starclan also told her to give Dawnkit to Shadowclan. The kits know there real parents and they meet there mother and siblings and father every night at the gathering island. Extras Mintfrost is now expecting Troutstorm's kits. No one knows about Rowanheart and Splashtail's relationship. Rowanheart and Splashtail are still in love and they still meet.